New World
by G. E. Yellow
Summary: A fifth to the Twilight Saga
1. Prologue

New World

a fifth to the twilight saga

by G.E. Yellow

PrOlOgUe

I was 99% sure that I had the best "life" in the world. Edward was opposed to this, he was sure he had it perfect. Oh contraire Edward…


	2. Debate

ChApTeR oNe

"Edward…" I sighed exasperatedly

"Bella…" Edward replies, imitating me to perfection.

I laughed, my perfect vampire laugh. It still surprised me now and again, who could ever get used to perfection? My life _was_ perfect. I had a perfect husband, a perfect daughter (who was now the size of a 12-year-old), a perfect family, a perfect home, a perfect life. Even the human interaction was no problem. My eyes had dulled to a yellow-amber, and my human blood thirst had completely tamed, as much as even Carlisle! I was overwhelmingly glad I had a special "gift" to help me get over my new-born-edness.

Edward broke into my reverie," You aren't leaving me for that long. Who knows what could happen to you?"

"I'm a_ vampire _Edward, I'll be fine! What's wrong with you just letting me go and you staying with Renesmee?"

"Everything. You aren't going on your first hunt against a grizzly bear without me. Remember your first hunting trip? Your dress was torn everywhere, and I don't want Emmett and Jasper to get any ideas," he chuckled darkly," I don't---"

"No, _I _don't have any intention of letting you leave Renesmee sick at home without either of her parents! I'll take Alice, Rosalie, Esme! But YOU are staying here." I interrupted in a fierce, demanding voice.

"You know what? How about---"

"There are no compromises. The end. I'll get Emmett and Jasper to hold you back, if it comes to that. I'll just go and get Alice, and we'll leave for the plane… no goodbyes… no telling when we'll be back…."

"Fine! You can go. But you ARE going to be back in a week." It wasn't a question, "Let's have tonight together…" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and pulled me closer. He knows my weaknesses.

My lips met his with a gentle eagerness to continue on through the night…

* * * *

We, during the length of the night, had found ourselves kissing in the doorway to our cottage, to the hallway, to the bedroom, to the garden just outside. To, of course, be interrupted by the sound of Alice approaching.

"Err, are you guys done?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Oh," I said, pulling myself back into reality," Yeah, sure…" I'm positive I would have been blushing if I was human. "How did you know that--- oh." I suddenly realized that we wouldn't have to ask her if she would accompany me.

"Well, come on then! Meet me in two minutes at my Porsche." She smiled as if she'd been looking forward to more than just hunting.

I packed in one minute, and spent the other kissing Edward goodbye. I raced back to the house, hugged the sick, sleeping Renesmee, then shouted a goodbye to everyone in the house. (or on the property, for that matter) I climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche, a gift from Edward for keeping me hostage when I was still human. She gave me a look; curious, suspicious, and amused at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, a suddenly innocent smile on her face.

"Alice!" I said in a warning tone.

"Nothing! Honest!" she laughed and turned the radio on to "Four Seasons" to a volume so loud that we couldn't even dream to comment, let alone hold a conversation.

* * * *

"Come on Alice!" She was staring wide-eyed at the valet-induced crash, involving her yellow Porsche and an old Honda.

"We have enough at home to buy FIVE Porsches! But the plane is leaving, we HAVE to go!"

She whimpered. She'd been staring at the crash long enough to waste the extra time we'd gained by driving so fast.

"Alice, you can have my new Ferrari! Just COME ON!" She whimpered again. I decided to forget an optional choice, and dragged her along. Luckily I still had some of my new-born strength.

Later, on the plane (first class seating, private room), Alice still wasn't over the shock of losing her beloved Porsche, so she wasn't much company. I decided to call Edward to see how Renesmee was doing.(ring) And to tell him not to worry.(ring) He worries too much, I'll have to check in with him often…(ring)

(ring)

(ring)

(ring)

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

(BEEP)

(click)

I snapped my phone shut. That was weird; he usually always answers his phone as soon as it rings once. Was something wrong? Was it Renesmee?

Wait.

No, it has to just be my hyperactive imagination again, combined with my "mother senses". I'll just call again later and leave a message. Later. Or now…

Same results. I'll just try again later.


	3. Worry

ChApTeR tWo

Now I was worried. We were already to British Colombia and no reply or call. He must be really stressed… or hurt.

NO.

I would not let myself think that he was hurt. It was probably nothing. Nothing except for the fact that Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Renesmee, or Emmett hadn't picked up either. Even Alice was worried…

Ok. It was something.

But what about Jacob?(ring)

(ring)

"Hullo?" said a drowsy Jacob.

" JACOB!"I was positively gleeful," Is anything wrong? No one at home is picking up, not even Renesmee or Edward. Have you heard anything? Where are you? Why are you so tired? Is---"

"Geez, shut up Bella, you're going too fast. I'm at home. And no, I haven't heard anything. I'll go over there now, hold on." Jacob said, a little more alert. There was silence for a while.

Then a tremendous pained howl broke through.

I panicked, where was he? Was everyone alright? "JACOB? What's wrong? What happened?"

There was a long silence.

Then laughing!

"Jacob?!? Prepare to face a mother's wrath! What is wrong? Are you joking? Don't you DARE joke with me now Jacob Black. I'm still strong enough to tear your head off!" My tone was threatening, almost evil. Good.

"Sure, sure. Don't freak, Nessie just wanted quiet. They all turned their phones off. Good threat, though." More laughing, then he got serious," If Nessie gets in trouble, you'll be the first to know. You're my best friend and my future mother-in-law," laughter broke through," I won't cross your path. I'll tell Edward to call you, wait never mind, he's already done it. Bye Bella."

I exhaled. "Thanks Jake, bye." (click)

As soon as I hung up I got a call from Edward; "Bella?"

"Edward," I sighed, relieved," I was so worried, could at least one of you guys turn your phone on?"

"Ummm, no. Sorry. I'll have to be the one to call you, Renesmee has a really bad headache. And since she has such good hearing, like us, well…."

"I get it. She'll have a fit. Does Carlisle have any idea what the problem is?"

"No," he sounded depressed," her skin's too dense to get an x-ray, and, as you can guess, she won't take medicine. Well, she will, but her system won't take it. She's doing better though." His tone brightened near the end.

"Well, I'm glad, but don't you think that we should try to contact one of the other half-immortals?"

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. I have to go, love, Renesmee's waking."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Oh contraire, Ed---" the line went dead.

Was he hiding something from me? No, he wouldn't, not about my own daughter. Again, my hyperactive imagination.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure if it was safe to wake her from her long reverie.

"Alice?" I asked again," Err, we have to go, everyone else on the plane has already left."

"Oh." She looked a little surprised to be here," Yeah, sure… but, can we make a stop first? I really don't want to ride all around British Colombia in a taxi. Could we…?" She smiled an adorable, innocent smile.

"Oh fine, we'll rent a Porsche."

"Oh, yeah. That's what I meant. Rent. Yep." She grinned.

"Alice!" I said in exaggerated annoyance, pulling her to the window for car rentals.

* * * *

Alice had picked out a red Porsche (close enough to her yellow) and I (needing an escape from her music) had gotten an old-style yellow buggy (she was appalled that I didn't get a Mercedes). I had already driven far enough into the wilderness that I could hunt, but I wanted to be safe. I had decided with Alice where we would meet. Chances are, she'd already gotten there and was waiting for me… I still wondered why most other vampires love driving so fast. I still had no need for speed, so I wondered if it was a trait you acquired from when you were still human. That reminded me of Edward… I wonder if I should call him and leave a message…. Yes, I'd do that.

The answering message went on, and (after the beep) I said," Hey Edward, I miss you. As soon as you get this call me back and tell me how Renesmee's doing, ok? Love you, bye."

I really wished that Renesmee wasn't sick. It would make things so much less complicated.


	4. Hunt

ChApTeR tHrEe

"BELLA!" Alice shouted, she was about 10 miles away from me, and I guess she wanted to regroup. Was there a problem hunting here? And was it just my hyperactive imagination, or was her voice panicked? I ran over to her, taking about half a minute. When I caught sight of her, I immediately relaxed. It didn't look like anything was wrong.

"Alice, what's up?"

"Shhh, I found a couple of grizzly bears, they're over here." I crept along behind her, finally catching their scents, then I let my hunting senses take over.

It was fun to hunt the grizzly bears, much more enjoyable than elk or deer. It tasted good too. Even better than a mountain lion, according to Alice.

"Alice, can we go ahead and go to the cabin?" I pointed to my near-demolished silk cocktail dress (I was dressed by Alice).

"Ugh, yeah. I can't believe you ruined another dress!"

"Well, too bad. I don't like it anyway."

"You'll like it better when you're home again."

"What?"

"Nothing…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Alice…"

"Come on, we'll ride back to town and go shopping!"

"Fine" We ran together towards what looked like a little log cabin. I changed into a white cotton dress (one from my honeymoon) and silk ballet slippers. Alice looked at me sadly.

"That dress is for comfort wear!"

"And?" I said with a waiting smile.

"At HOME."

"Too bad." I replied; somewhat sick of her tiny silk cocktail dresses.

"Well, come on."

"Umm, Alice, we'd better take the buggy," I said, as she started skipping to her Porsche, "your Porsche isn't exactly conspicuous."

"Fine." She replied grudgingly.

We drove at about 200 mph, so we got there fast enough, that's for sure. We found a mall big enough for Alice and simple enough for me, and ended up spending $5,000 (I only spent about $300).

I decided to call Edward again. (ring, ring, ring, ring)

Still no answer. I checked my messages: still no reply from my earlier messages.

The same thoughts came up. I needed a new imagination. A less-panicky one.

"Alice?" I questioned tentatively; we were in line to board the flight back home after a somewhat-boring week (though the grizzly bears did taste wonderful). Earlier, when we were buying the tickets (with many awed looks from the male receptionists), I had checked my messages: I still had no reply from any of the Cullens. Again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think something's happened? I mean, we haven't heard from them in about a week, and usually Edward's so keen to check up on me…."

"Hmmm, I can't see anything," (talking, of course, of her "sixth sense"),"but that might just be Nessie or Jacob…. Well, nothing too bad could've happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." But I couldn't relax the whole ride home. Even in the short ride run back to Forks.

And then I knew why.

We were staring at a burnt-down white house. As we looked around, we discovered that the shed was burnt down, as were the garage and workshop. Even Edward and I's cottage was history.

"Umm, Alice" My voice was shaking.

"Y-yes?" Hers was too.

"What happened?" (as if she would know)

No reply. We both knew that this was done on purpose. _But by who?_

We ran through the woods, towards the borderline. Hopefully the wolves would know what had happened, and be waiting to tell us.

Hopefully.


	5. Relief

ChApTeR fOuR

We had reached the borderline, and I could smell Quil not too far away.

"Quil!" I called, not having to yell very loud, thanks to his sensitive ears.

'Bella? What's up?" he replied with only the slightest of disgust, sensing my stress.

"Where's Edward?" I said.

"And Jasper?" added Alice

"And everyone?" If he didn't know, no one would.

"What happened? All I know is that Renesmee's over at Jake's meeting Billy, aren't the rest at home?" asked Quil, a little more worried.

"It's burned down, we got there, and everything was gone, go get Jake and Renesmee and Sam and whoever else." I said in a rush, my voice rising in pitch to panic mode.

"Okay, I'll be back" he said as he ran off.

Alice looked devastated; my guess was that she couldn't "see" anything. She had always relied on her vision to watch over Jasper. I was sure I looked the same.

Seth was back with Jacob, Jacob carrying Renesmee in a piggyback.

"Give her to me." I insisted, worried sick, even still.

Renesmee 'asked' me what was wrong, I said," Do you know where Dad, Jazz, or anyone is?"

"Mom, I got dropped off here at about 1:00, Dad said that they were gonna go—" she coughed, and I said, "Just show me."

She showed me her talking to Edward, telling her to be careful and that they were going to try to find someone, and that they wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Then it stopped.

"Jacob, do you know anything? About Edward and everybody I mean." I had relaxed a little more.

"Yeah, I know that Seth had a bit of a breakdown, and took a leaf outta my book and took a little 'vacation'. I guess they could've been looking for him… prob'ly not though, Edward knows better than to do that…"Jacob said, trailing off.

"Alice?" I asked, wanting her response.

"Umm, yeah, that's' possible, but they wouldn't need all of them…. I can't see half-vampires either, so they might've gone to look for a cure for Nessie—I mean Renesmee from those other half-vampires."

"Yeah that makes sense," I said," We were talking about that before we left. But why was the house burned down?"

"The house was burned down?!?!?" yelled Renesmee and Jacob simultaneously, shocked.

"Umm, yeah…" I said, wondering how I could forget to mention this. Renesmee didn't exactly jump for joy at this new fact.

"Well, it's not like you guys can't buy the White House, so it shouldn't be that hard to replace. And to be honest, the SMELL—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up. We have bigger problems." I said," I'll go back and look around some more. Alice, you should probably go see if you can catch their scent near the airport—"

She closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples. "Yeah. I can catch their scent. They left for New York."

"Ok. Then you… do something else." I said," I'll be back soon."

"Let me come too, mom!" said Renesmee, then coughed," I want to see what happened.

Renesmee and I ran back to the house. "Alright, Renesmee, you stay with me."

We surveyed the rubble of the main house first, then the garage, then the shed. We still had no results. Once we had completely rummaged through those, we left for the cottage. We easily found a note laying there, in Edward's flawless handwriting:

' Don't fret Bella, love. We went to find a cure for Renesmee. We burned down the property on purpose; apparently, Renesmee's disease is extremely deadly to humans, though it doesn't seem to do much harm to her. We just didn't want any humans to catch the fatal disease.

I would have waited to leave, but we felt it was necessary to get the cure as soon as possible. And Rosalie was quite demanding. You probably already know that we went to New York. Run fast enough and you'll catch us. I think that Alice should stay behind to watch out for us and for Renesmee, but you can go or stay. I'm sorry that I never answered your messages, love. We left our phones in the house when we burned it down. We were pretty panicked when we found out it was deadly.

Much Love,

Edward '

I almost laughed with relief, and when I showed the note to Renesmee, she _did_ laugh with relief.

Once I ran back to Alice, she grumbled a bit about having to stay behind, but other than that she didn't mind too much. Renesmee was a lovable as ever.

"You really should go, though, Bella," Alice said," I can see that behind his cool, calm, and collected note, there was a lot of stress. He really does miss you."

I agreed to go, and once I had said goodbye to Renesmee and Jacob (wishing him luck with Seth), I took off running.

I loved it. After about 3 hours, I was already in Pennsylvania. I would reach them soon enough.

It seemed like everything was fine. And it was, to my knowledge.


	6. A Trick

ChApTeR fIvE

Goodbye Renesmee.

I'd gotten to Edward in good time, earlier than he'd expected. Once I got there, I heard the news: Renesmee was dead. She'd died suddenly in her sleep, showing all the deadly symptoms at the last minute. What killed me was this: we were too late. I will hate myself forever. And ever. Edward feels the same. There is no real love anymore.

1 year

2 years

3 years

4 years

5 years

10 years

20 years

50 years

There isn't anything to live for… no love. I have decided to go to the Volturi, to provoke them. Then I can end this painful life.

THE END

HA HA HA!!!! Lol, NOT really, I wanted to see what u guys would think of this. Isn't this like new moon? Thought I'd do a little tribute thingy to the new moon, which ought to be a LOT better than the twilight movie. So no this isn't a real chapter. Review! Lol, the OTHER chapters tho. 


	7. The Flight part 1

ChApTeR fIvE

I got to Edward just as they were entering the airport to board the flight to Africa.

"Edward!" I said ecstatically, having not seen him in more than two weeks.

"Bella," He sighed, obviously happy too, "I missed you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and pulled me into his arms to kiss me.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something? I was worried. You know better than that, I would think that— Edward?" I paused, Edward wasn't paying any attention to me, he was looking around with a relatively blank expression, creased with only the slightest of worry. He was so good at hiding his emotions.

"Edward?" I said again.

"Yes?" he replied, breaking out of his apparent reverie.

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about…"

"Edward," I said in an exasperated tone," Cut the 'protective' crap; _tell me."_

"Really_, _it's nothing important. And from now on I'll do my best not to be so 'protective'." He said in a laughing tone.

"Okay. You do that. So when does the flight leave?"

"In about..." He checked his watch," 2 minutes. Hmm, we should probably go…" We ran to the entrance of the hanger and---

OKAY! Now it's time for a new character. And I need a sort of inspiration for him. I have a general idea:

He reminds me of mace windu from star wars, if you know who he is

He's wise and has a deep voice

'he' is a MAN, yes

And so you guys give me a fairly detailed description and I'll try to pick the best one. 


End file.
